Through the Darkness
by Dea
Summary: 1x2 3x4 Au After a new peace is gained in a magical world, old enemies meet and become friends. But were they really expecting things to turn out this way?
1. An unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I know you weren't expecting *that*, but it's true. I'm only borrowing them for some fun.  
  
Warning: Yaoi 1x2 3x4, violence, angst, AU  
  
  
  
Through the Darkness  
  
By: Dea  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
In a world where chaos and insecurity over ruled the people, a new peace was formed. The two main countries that each ruled half the land were finally brought to peace. People began to become happy again, since the war that had been going on for so many years came to an end. The people's hate towards one another was slowly diminishing.  
  
The very passionate Relena Peacecraft rules the first country called Laden. Her major role in the forming of the peace brought many people together. The two countries were beginning to love each other, something that hadn't occurred for more than two hundred years.  
  
Treize Kushrenada headed the other country named Atswen. At first he waged the ongoing war in order to conquer the other land at last (something Atswen had been trying to accomplish for two hundred years) but soon grew tired of the bloodshed like so many others and had succumbed to Relena's negotiations.  
  
The two countries' people were just now beginning to travel to one another's land. They were still edgy about one another and mostly just merchants traveled. This was why Relena Peacecraft gave her war generals somewhat of a vacation to journey to the land. Their military skills weren't of vital need anymore and she knew the warriors needed some rest after their difficult lives. It would stand as a good example if her best men (still somewhat boys though) traveled there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dea: Woah, it's HARD putting my deep thoughts on paper!  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
Duo: * Smacks him upside the head * Don't worry, girl. We're backing ya all the way!  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Quatre: I thought it was a lovely prologue. I can't wait to get into the story.  
  
Wufei: * grumble * Stupid onna.  
  
Dea: * sweatdrops and turns to readers * The next part introduces our favorite pilots into the plot. YAH!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part One:  
  
The Unexpected Meeting  
  
The sun beat down on Heero Yuy as he and his companion Quatre Winner lead their horses around a twisting path. He reached up and ran his sleeve across his forehead.  
  
"It's getting extremely hot out, Heero," Quatre said looking up towards the sky as if he was asking the sun to stop.  
  
"It will get extremely cold out come nightfall," Heero shook his head a bit at that thought. "And it doesn't seem as though we're near the next town." He and the blonde had been traveling a week already and hadn't seen anything interesting yet. They were beginning to get very bored.  
  
Quatre sighed from beside him and shifted in his saddle. Heero glanced over at his war comrade. The boy looked so innocent and vulnerable sometimes. Quatre's Golden Staff then caught his eye. The boy was anything but helpless. He was a White Sorcerer, one of the greatest honors a sorcerer could have at Laden. Quatre knew many spells that could both heal and hurt and had lots of experience for his age. The problem with magic though was that it drained too much energy too fast. After battles, Heero often found Quatre falling asleep on his horse as much as a week afterward.  
  
Heero turned his attention back towards the path. His hand rested on his own sword tied around his waste and rubbed his thumb over the blue gem melded into the hilt. He, unlike Quatre, didn't rely on spells. His physical strength and stamina were envied by many a soldier, and his battle tactics, especially when put with Quatre's, won quite a few battles. The two were among the youngest of the army, but were at the top in rank.  
  
There was one particular thing Heero did want to do on this journey though. After so many battles and finally achieving peace, he wanted to meet the warriors of Atswen that had gained a reputation among the Laden soldiers. He wanted to meet King Treize's three best. He often entertained the thought and knew it would be quite interesting and Quatre had readily agreed. He himself had never come close to battling with one of them personally, but he wouldn't mind talking about tactics or formation or something of the like. There were only a few things Heero actually enjoyed talking about so it was odd for him to have such a desire.  
  
He could already recall what the soldiers had told about the generals that came from that country. There was the Dragon, who was said to be the deadliest of men without even having to use a sword. Then there was the Silencer who was said to fight with a bow and arrow as well as throwing knives. He never missed a target no matter how far away. Lastly there was Shinigami. He fought using a powerful scythe with precision and a touch of dark sorcery.  
  
"We'll have to pitch camp soon," Quatre informed from his side. "It's getting darker by the minute."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Soon afterward Heero and Quatre started setting up a camp for themselves near a forest. A little too close for Heero's liking, but it would have to do.  
  
Quatre grabbed the water tins and his cloak that were strapped onto his horse. He peered over at Heero who already had come back from gathering firewood. Quatre smiled at him.  
  
"I'm going to fill these up at a river I sense in the forest. I'll be back soon." One thing about sorcerers that gave them another advantage was that they could sense the presence of certain things. One only had to concentrate the right way. They could also sense people very easily. They could feel the very souls of the people, plants, and animals around them.  
  
Heero only grunted in response as Quatre pulled his cloak over himself. It was already starting to freeze.  
  
Upon reaching the river, Quatre drew a shaky breath. It was a beautiful site. Atswen was truly blest with such lovely scenery. He had enjoyed the trip so far just because of its splendor.  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre reminded himself that he needed to hurry and get back to Heero before it became too dark. He kneeled down and placed one tin into the water, letting it fill up. Quatre closed his eyes and reveled in the peace radiating from the nature surrounding him.  
  
Quatre put the lid on the tin and reached over for the other.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
" Arigatou," Quatre said and began unscrewing the lid. Realization dawned on him and he spun around facing the person who had handed him the tin.  
  
The person before him was down on knee beside him and chuckling to himself. He was dressed completely in black, his cloak spread like a fountain around him. He smiled and stood. Quatre then noticed the large scythe hanging loosely around his back accompanied by a long braid.  
  
"Gomen nasai," the figure said cheerfully. "I didn't mean to scare ya. You just looked so at peace." He extended a hand to help the stuttering blonde up.  
  
"I didn't even sense you," Quatre whispered as he took the weird boy's hand and stood up. A sorcerer like Quatre should have been able to feel any human's presence that was as close as this boy was.  
  
The boy laughed even harder. "You're not supposed to."  
  
Quatre eyed the scythe a little more. There weren't many people that were willing to use the weapon of Death himself.  
  
"What do mean I wasn't supposed to?" Quatre asked, curious about whom this boy really was.  
  
"Well, it's a cloaking spell that I have on."  
  
"Ah, are you a soldier of the war?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Hai! One of the best, I must say. Name's Duo Maxwell. What's yours?"  
  
"Quatre Winner. from Atswen."  
  
"You don't see many travelers willing to actually camp out when they're in a foreign country," Duo said smiling. Quatre watched Duo look him over. "I feel like there's something I'm missing about you."  
  
The blonde looked Duo over again. He was getting the exact same feeling.  
  
"Hai, me too."  
  
Duo took his scythe from his back and twirled it a bit in his left hand contemplating his new friend. Quatre just continued to watch him.  
  
'Hm, a scythe is a very odd weapon.' Quatre watched duo swing it around some more. 'But didn't people say that was what the Laden soldier Shinigami used..?'  
  
"Hey, Duo.?"  
  
"Hm?" Duo said turning his full attention to what the sorcerer was saying.  
  
"People don't happen to call you Shinigami, do they?  
  
Duo gave him an odd look. "Yeah, the scythe gave it away didn't it?" Duo pointed an accusing finger to the weapon and chuckled a bit. He was rather proud of the nickname himself.  
  
Quatre bit his lip. He couldn't believe he had just stumbled upon someone he and Heero had wanted to meet on their trip. And who would have thought Shinigami would turn out to be this fey, cheerful lad? Should he tell him who he was? He didn't know if he felt the same way about meeting an old enemy.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo's smiling face and decided he didn't think the boy would hold it against him.  
  
"You know, I was in the war too."  
  
"Oh really! That's so cool! I wouldn't have thought so. You look way too nice to be killing anyone."  
  
"A lot of people think so. You aren't really what I would have expected the famous Shinigami to be like either though. You're awful happy for someone who goes around calling himself the God of Death."  
  
Duo laughed at that. "That's so true! There's quite a few people who agree with you."  
  
Quatre turned his head away, running his eyes over the landscape.  
  
"You aren't the only one with another name though. People sometimes called me the Golden Sorcerer." Quatre glanced back over at the braided boy. Duo had a complete look of shock on his face.  
  
"I.had no idea." Duo suddenly clapped his hands together and lunged at Quatre. The blonde tensed when he thought Duo was trying to attack him at first but then relaxed when he realized the other boy was giving him a hug. Crushing hid lungs no less, but it was still a hug.  
  
"Must.* gasp *..bre.breathe." Quatre choked out.  
  
Duo let the boy go in a hurry.  
  
"Gomen! I got a little excited there."  
  
"I could tell."  
  
Duo locked his arms with Quatre's. "You have to camp with me and my buddies. It'd be fun to talk with someone else for a change. Well, not that they talk much. Don't talk at all really. But I make up for that!" The braided boy grabbed the other's hands. "Oh please, onegai, oh please?"  
  
Quatre chuckled at the innocent look Duo gave him.  
  
"It's fine with me, but I have to ask my 'buddy' about it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind though. He's wanted to meet you."  
  
"Would he happen to be the Perfect Soldier?!"  
  
"Hai. His name is Heero Yuy. And he doesn't talk much either."  
  
"Yay! And you can meet the Dragon and Silencer." Duo suddenly looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Oh, gods! Wu-man's gonna KILL me for taking so long!" Duo turned to Quatre. "I gotta go RIGHT now. Meet me at my camp when you get everything packed and ready. Just follow the path back out of the forest and turn left. There's a clearing over by some boulders. That's where our camp is."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you there. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Likewise. Ciao!" Duo waved at Quatre as he darted down the path, his long chestnut braid flying behind him.  
  
Duo almost skipped back to his camp. He couldn't believe whom he had just met. Even though Quatre used to be his enemy he couldn't help being excited. He had a lot of respect for Quatre and his friend. During the war, soldiers often talked about the two warriors from Laden. Any decent soldier would hold some amount of praise in his heart for another soldier with the skills they were said to have.  
  
Besides, those days were over. It was a time of peace and Atswen and Laden both encouraged friendship between the two countries. Duo couldn't wait to tell Wufei and Trowa. And now he would have someone to talk to!  
  
Duo walked towards the brightly blazing fire in the center of a clearing. His friend Wufei sat on a log near the dancing flames polishing his favorite sword. Trowa was leisurely leaning on a rock with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Duo at least assumed they were both closed. The archer's hair obstructed the view of one of his piercing eyes as it always did.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm back."  
  
There was a nod from Trowa's direction and Wufei stood up as he put his sword away.  
  
"That was a rather long walk Maxwell. Were you busy talking to yourself again?" Wufei cocked an eyebrow at Duo.  
  
"We-e-e-e-l-l, actually, I ran into someone near a lake in the forest." Duo made sure to add a mischievous tone to his voice. "You'll never guess who it was." He sat down on another log near Wufei.  
  
Trowa walked over to them and sat down next to Duo. He flipped his green cloak over his shoulder and set his emotionless eyes on the boy. "Who?" Trowa's stoic voice sounded throughout the campsite.  
  
Duo laughed. "Do you guys really think I'm going to let you know that easily?" Violet eyes glanced between the two companions.  
  
"I really don't care who you met, Maxwell. You can leave me alone for all I care." Wufei sat back down and looked towards the fire.  
  
"Okay then." Wufei's head shot back over to look at the jaunty baka. Duo was looking up at the now dark sky with a look of satisfaction.  
  
"Are you ill? You never leave us alone when asked. You should go to bed ri- "  
  
"I invited him and his friend to come and camp with us." Wufei stared over at Duo for a few seconds.  
  
"You did WHAT ?!" Wufei's voice bellowed over to his comrade.  
  
"Wufei-kun, calm down," Trowa's voice floated over to the infuriated soldier. The uni-banged archer turned to Duo and gave him a look that said 'Explain, now.'  
  
Duo waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Believe me when I say you guys wanna meet him."  
  
"Oh, just tell us who it is, Maxwell!" Wufei's angry voice rang through the night air yet again.  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have yell so much." Duo smiled over the two. "His name's Quatre Winner and he's a Laden soldier."  
  
"We've met an Laden soldier before. What makes this Quatre so different."  
  
"Well, he's a sorcerer. The Golden Sorcerer in fact." Duo said calmly.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Trowa and Wufei stared at the braided boy for a complete minute.  
  
"Are you positive about this, Duo?" Trowa said warily after he was sure his other friend wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Positive! He's traveling with the Perfect Soldier too."  
  
All three boys turned their heads as they heard noises coming towards them.  
  
"That would be them now."  
  
Two people mounted on horses came into the light of the fire. The one to the left dismounted and stepped forward.  
  
"I hope we didn't take too long, Duo," said Quatre as he came forward. Duo jumped up.  
  
"This is Quatre guys," Duo said ecstatic. He pulled the timid blonde in front of his two friends. "And these silent rocks are Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang." Duo pointed to each as he said their name.  
  
Quatre smiled at them both. His eyes lingered a little longer on the one named Trowa. 'He's cute,' Quatre thought to himself.  
  
Trowa stared at the beautiful blonde in front of him. Was he really supposed to believe that this angel was once the feared sorcerer among his fellow troops? He couldn't take his eyes off of Quatre.  
  
Finally looking away, Quatre went over and grabbed Heero's hand. Bringing Heero forward, he introduced him, "This is Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero looked at all of them. He hadn't really believed whom Quatre had said he had met while getting fresh water. Now here was the evidence right in front of him. Trowa and Wufei looked like real soldiers, but the braided boy Duo seemed different to him somehow. He ran his eyes up the young man. What was the feeling he was getting in his chest when he looked at him? Heero decided he would just have to watch Duo more closely.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, wasn't having problems with what he was feeling.  
  
'Wow, the Perfect Soldier. That name definitely hits the nail on the head. This guy is gorgeous.' Duo held back a sigh. He'd definitely make sure to get to know Heero better.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dea: Yay! First Chapter complete! And it only took me a few days!  
  
Duo: When's the romance coming! I can't stand it. You're taking WAY too long!  
  
Heero: And where's the angst?  
  
Dea: It's all coming in due time. Sheesh! It's only one chapter! Anyway, the plot thickens big time in the next chapter. I'll be actually starting the plot line.  
  
Wufei: Yeah, right. 


	2. The Tough Battle

Yay! I'm back! BWAHAHA!  
  
Please R&R. It helps inspire me to write.  
  
This is dedicated to Shimmerwings and RJ. Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think of this chapter. =)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi 1x2 3x4, violence, angst, AU (major), fluffy sappiness, bad language, OOC  
  
Notes: Oh, is that a plot I see? Yes, the evil peoples are introduced. Well, sorta. There's fighting in this chapter. You get to see those Bishonen in action. *drools*  
  
Tell me what you peoples want to happen or what you want more of.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and am making no profit from them.  
  
"" talking  
  
'' thinking  
  
***********  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***********  
  
1 Through the Darkness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Tough Battle  
  
A chilling night breeze fluttered across a dark figure standing alone in an abandoned church. The remains of the once beautiful stained glass windows, that reminded even the wickedest of men that God was in action around His people, lay grimy upon the neglected tile floor. The creature extended its hand towards the beaten down altar. A deep red colored gem fell towards the ground; a ripple soon following the action as if the floor on which the figure stood was made of water. A deep chuckle rang through the night as the lone silhouette left feeling quite satisfied.  
  
"Soon . . . "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And then the big soldier just turned around and left in the that big frilly dress as if nothing even happened!" Duo sweet tenor voice floated through the cold air.  
  
Quatre giggled from beside Duo. Everyone seemed to be getting along really well. Duo had even made Heero smile! Well, more like a smirk, but who was counting.  
  
"We should probably be getting to sleep soon," Wufei said from across the two cheery new friends.  
  
"Hai, you're right. Heero and I have to travel more tomorrow," Quatre said a little disappointed. He didn't want to leave his new friends. His eyes landed on a certain uni-banged archer for a few seconds.  
  
"I'll take the first watch," Trowa said getting up to get his weapon.  
  
Soon the warriors were tucked warmly away, except for Trowa who still sat on one of the logs with his bow ready.  
  
Duo shifted under his cover. He turned and looked at Quatre's back, who lay right beside him. He scooted closer the blonde and draped an arm around his small waist.  
  
"I don't want you and Heero to leave," he whispered to the blonde making sure that only Quatre heard him. Duo didn't want Wu-bear to suddenly get up and start ranting about the injustice of chatter while others were trying to sleep.  
  
Quatre smiled and turned to look at Duo.  
  
"I don't want to leave you either. I believe we all connect remarkably well together." He shifted back to his original position. "I feel the most secure around you four than I ever have before. Which is extremely odd considering we used to be enemies."  
  
Trowa closed his eyes for a minute and let the silence calm him. The two new companions he had gained today were making him feel a little odd. Well, Heero was fine. He got along well with him, but Quatre- he just seemed like he was missing something about the good-natured boy. He heard light sounds to his right and directed his attention there. He felt a pang of –jealousy? - at the sight of Duo's arm draped around the blonde. Trowa got the sudden urge to strangle Duo with his chestnut braid. He saw their lips moving and wondered what they were talking about. And they were still WAY too close.  
  
There was rustle behind Trowa and he turned, bow ready. Duo and Quatre looked over at Trowa and then to the forest. A bush shook violently and then stopped. Trowa slowly stepped over the log and walked a little closer. He stood there a couple minutes.  
  
Heero and Wufei had also awakened at the rustling and were looking around where Trowa was.  
  
'I guess it left,' Trowa thought as started to back up a little.  
  
"Something's still there, Trowa," Quatre cautioned from his side. 'Something very dangerous.'  
  
The other four slowly got up.  
  
"Does it feel familiar?" Heero asked drawing his sword slowly. He glanced over at Duo who already had his scythe in his hands.  
  
"Iie, never felt anything like it before. But I am on foreign territory," the blonde whispered back as he held his staff in his hand.  
  
"I feel a little of something, but I don't recognize it either," Duo said trying to concentrate on the life force of the creature. "I'm not much of a sorcerer, though." Duo held his scythe closer. He liked hand to hand a lot better than throwing lightning bolts and such.  
  
"Wait for it to come," Wufei ordered from the side. "We can only go forward, there are boulders behind us. An advantage and disadvantage at the same time."  
  
"How big do you think it is?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
"It feels," Quatre started, "like it could be enormous. It's a very complicated life force and I-"  
  
Two long tentacle-like things snaked out of the forest with inhuman speed. Trowa let his arrow fly and it hit one of the tentacles causing it to draw back. The other kept coming however and wrapped itself around Trowa's foot. He fell to the ground as he was pulled towards the dark forest.  
  
Quatre held up two fingers and began a low chanting. The tentacle stopped, paralyzed by Quatre's spell for a few precious moments. Familiar with the spell, Heero ran forward and cut Trowa free before it could wear off. Wufei, Duo, and Quatre went to the other two.  
  
"It's not over," Wufei said warily. The trees closest to them began to snap and break before their eyes.  
  
"That's just not right," Duo said as a huge monster emerged. The tentacle-like things appeared to have been the hideous creature's arms, which now slithered about wildly in the air. It appeared to have no feet or legs really; its middle just a thick body that was similar to the trunk of tree except a deep red color. It had a great number of eyes, each one peering down at the five heroes. Its circular mouth had razor sharp teeth all the way around that salved madly with hunger. "Woah. He looks just ravishing today, ne?"  
  
Wufei snorted from beside Duo. "Your mouth never stops running, Maxwell. Now just be on your toes and do us a favor and stifle yourself."  
  
The appalling creature chose this time to attack. Its body slithered towards them faster then seemed capable.  
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre went to the right, Heero and Duo to the left. Quatre held up his staff as he put up shields around the others except for Duo, who had already constructed one of his own. Trowa released two arrows at the same time. They contacted with the creature side and it squirmed in pain. Wufei chose this moment to create a deep gash in the side. What must have been the creature's blood oozed from the open wounds. A split second later, Heero connected with the other side, forming another deep gash, as Duo left the creature's right arm hanging by a few shreds of rubbery skin with his black sorcery and scythe.  
  
The creature was writhing in pain now, and it fell to its side, seemingly dead.  
  
"That was one ugly-" Duo was cut short as the creature began convulsing. Its stomach pumped up and down. There was a loud bursting sound, and the five warriors found themselves covered in the remains of the monster and flat on their backs.  
  
"Yuck!" Duo rang from his position on what used to be the forest floor.  
  
"Agreed," Quatre sighed, sitting up. He could already feel himself growing tired from the exertion of the magic. Luckily he hadn't had to use much so he may very well be fully rested tomorrow.  
  
Heero ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to get the oozing substance out of his hair. He looked to the side of him. Duo was having similar problems.  
  
"This is gonna be a bitch to clean out."  
  
Heero felt a smile appear on his lips. This boy could be so adorable sometimes.  
  
Duo felt Heero's eyes on him and turned.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh, really? At least one of us is amused."  
  
Quatre shook his head. He was getting a headache, which was pretty normal, since he hadn't needed to use his magic in a while.  
  
'But something doesn't feel right,' Quatre thought in his head. He looked beside him at Trowa who was staring back.  
  
"Some excitement, ne?"  
  
Trowa only nodded. Quatre turned his head back to where the monster was.  
  
"Shimatta!" Quatre's voice rang through the night air, causing his companions to turn their attention to where Quatre was looking.  
  
"Oh, shit . . ." Duo murmured.  
  
"What is it?" Wufei asked as he stood and continued to look around.  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements!" Quatre ordered still sitting on the ground.  
  
Trowa stared at him baffled, as did Heero.  
  
"That creature was only a carrier," Duo explained to Heero silently. "I can only see the shadows but there are some other entities taking form here. I'm sure Quatre's able to see their true form already and if he says stay still, I'm doing it."  
  
Heero somewhat understood now. A carrier was an organism that carried the life force of one or more other creatures. After the carrier is killed, the creatures take their form, but are usually extremely dangerous before they actually do this. If, they choose, they could decide to try and make one of them carriers.  
  
Heero gripped his sword tighter. He could start to see them now which meant he didn't have to worry about getting appointed as new carrier. They looked like wolves really. 'Probably just as agile,' Heero observed. They had raggedy mains similar to a lion, however. They finished materializing and their eyes glowed a deep red. There were seven of them in all.  
  
Heero unknowingly moved right next to Duo, who noticed the movement. The braided boy slowly looked at Heero questionably, but Heero had his attention fixed on the site before him. Duo leaned toward Heero.  
  
"What should we do?" Duo's breath fluttered against Heero's ear, causing shivers of pleasure to run up and down his spine.  
  
Heero turned his head and found himself drowning in Duo's deep violet eyes. Their foreheads were now touching and their breath mingled together.  
  
"This is your country. You tell me," Heero whispered, his words massaging the other's lips enticingly. He turned away, though. 'Keep your mind on the task at hand.'  
  
A low growl sounded throughout the night. The five fighters slowly got into ready stances.  
  
The ravenous beasts before them snarled again and lined up in a row. Their eyes kept the ruby glow and they took a few threatening steps forward.  
  
Quatre was already trying to put the shields back up. He glanced over at Trowa, who was slowly inching closer to the blonde. Quatre was determined as ever to protect his friends.  
  
Suddenly there was a shrill howling sound. The seven beasts leaped forward, three towards Duo and Heero and the other four at Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
Trowa shot an arrow at one of them as it leapt through the air towards himself. He took a few steps backward as the arrow seemed to merely bounce of the evil creature. He grabbed a limb of one of the few near trees and swung himself up as the beast landed where he would have been standing.  
  
'Damn! What are these things?!'  
  
Wufei swung his sword at the two beasts approaching him. It connected with the nearer of the two. It made no move, though, and a black smoke seemed to come out of the wound. A few seconds later, there wasn't a scratch on it.  
  
'What in hell. . . ?'  
  
Quatre waved his staff in front of the fast approaching monster. With a sudden rush of wind a wall of fire enclosed it. It stood back on its hind legs and opened its mouth wide. There was an ear-splitting screech that rang in Quatre's ears and he soon lost the spell cast around the detestable monster as he fell to his knees, his head feeling as if it would burst. The creature in front of him stalked towards him again and the blonde shakily stood up. His head was beating severely.  
  
'This is not good.'  
  
Duo struck at the creature before him, which dodged it easily. He brushed his bangs back in frustration. The creature hissed and snapped at him. He swung again. The monster dodged, again, but Duo put an invisible barrier behind it with the intention of making it run into it. The creature apparently didn't agree and went right through the spell as if it wasn't even there.  
  
'No frigin' way!'  
  
Heero thrust towards the closer beast. It nearly dodged, but Heero did manage to get a deep gash along its side to its hind leg. However, the wound healed just the same as it did with Wufei. The second took this time to leap towards him. The brown-haired boy dodged effectively and counterattacked it. The same healing took place when Heero connected with it.  
  
'This is getting me no where . . .'  
  
Trowa jumped to another branch as the monstrosity followed close behind.  
  
'These aren't your normal forest monsters,' Trowa thought to himself. 'They're much faster and stronger.' He pulled out three throwing knives from the back of his belt. He held one ready as the monster made another leap towards him. With deadly accuracy, he let it fly in its direction. Like before, the knife just bounced off.  
  
'What am I missing?' He threw another, and watched closely where it hit. There seemed to be a flicker of something just before it was repelled. Trowa threw the last one. A split second before it hit the creature, another light flicker appeared, rendering the knife harmless.  
  
'A shield protects it. That would mean . . .' Jumping off the branch just as the creature reached, Trowa glanced around and spotted Quatre a few yards away, Wufei was even closer to his other side, and Duo and Heero were directly across from him on the other side of the clearing the carrier had made. Hearing the beast land beside him, Trowa ran towards Wufei. In a few short strides he was beside his raven-haired friend, who had just managed to keep his two opponents away for a few seconds. Seeing Trowa, they crouched down and hissed at him, but made no more advances towards either of the boys.  
  
"These aren't normal," Wufei breathed heavily. He rarely ever was so exhausted by fighting just a few forest beasts. "See how they stop when you are here."  
  
"Yes," Trowa started. "They must be controlled by a sorcerer. And they must have been sent directly for each of us in particular."  
  
"In three, head for Quatre," Wufei instructed. They both dashed at the same time towards their new blonde friend. Upon their arrival to him, the beast stopped its advance, but continued to growl and hiss at the arrivals.  
  
Trowa placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Quatre was heaving by now, and his headache was getting worse by the second.  
  
"Gomen. I was trying to get over to one of you, but that thing prevented me doing that," Quatre said looking into Trowa's emerald eyes.  
  
The archer shook his head. "We can take care of ourselves."  
  
Wufei stepped up to Quatre. "These things are being controlled."  
  
The boys heard growling sounds behind them. The beasts were regrouping.  
  
"I know this spell and I wanted to tell you," Quatre stepped closer to Trowa as the four creatures started to get in a line. "There's no way we can hurt them. We have to find the person who is controlling them. For them to just heal themselves like they do, this person has to be extremely powerful."  
  
"We have to run," Wufei said staring cautiously at the creatures. "They're about to attack again."  
  
Trowa placed his hand around Quatre's slim wrist. Quatre stared up at him.  
  
"I'm faster than you, I'm sure."  
  
"Quatre was about to ask him why that matter when in one quick motion Trowa was darting with the sorcerer in his arms towards the deeper woods.  
  
"If we get split up," Wufei called from the side, "meet up in Virdle City!"  
  
"What about Heero and Duo?" Quatre asked from his position in Trowa's arms. He hoped Trowa wouldn't look down at him anytime soon lest he see the deep blush covering the diffident blonde's face.  
  
"Hope for the best. We can't reach them from here," Trowa whispered to Quatre, keeping his eyes ahead.  
  
Quatre could faintly hear the beast's footfalls against the forest floors. 'They're catching up.'  
  
"Do you have enough strength to cast one more spell?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It's according to what spell you want me to cast."  
  
"There's a chasm coming up. I can make it across, but while I'm jumping I want you to cast a barrier spell behind us so they'll fall into it."  
  
"I can do that." Quatre held his staff up a little. "Tell me when."  
  
Trowa was silent a few moments and Quatre relished in the warmth he provided. 'I feel so safe in his arms.' Quatre felt him bend down a little and jump forward.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Quatre put up the spell. He could some howling echo down the chasm as he landed on the ground and tumbled forward onto the hard ground. Collecting himself, he looked up and saw Trowa hanging halfway over the edge.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Quatre ran over to the other boy. Grabbing onto his arms he looked over the edge. One of the beasts had caught onto the archer's leg and wasn't letting go. The blonde could see the rush of blood oozing from where its teeth were digging into warm flesh.  
  
"Hang on Trowa!"  
  
Quatre's anger was flaring. He couldn't protect the boy he was coming to like so very much. He outstretched his right hand and chanted in the old language. The monster latched to Trowa's leg suddenly howled and let go. The sorcerer pulled the other boy up.  
  
"Arigatou," Trowa panted, but still showed no emotion.  
  
Quatre took Trowa's leg in his hands after he had settled the boy into a sitting position.  
  
"It's bleeding a lot," Quatre said softly. He took off his cloak and began tearing strips. 'The headaches are coming back.'  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa who was staring intently at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered.  
  
Trowa about to protest when Quatre collapsed onto Trowa's chest. Trowa gasped and started to lightly shake the boy.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa called to him delicately. There was no response. 'He must have used up too much of his energy.' Laying the blonde comfortably on the ground, he took the strips made for him. Carefully, he covered the bloody wound.  
  
'This will have to do till I can get some proper bandages.' He peered over at Quatre from underneath his bangs. He reached his hand over to the other's face hesitantly, and lightly traced a finger down the sorcerer's jaw line. He felt his face flush and his heart skip a beat. He ran his hand up to Quatre's forehead.  
  
'He's burning up. I'll have to start walking to Virdle now. Hopefully Wufei will have already made it.'  
  
He picked up the blonde and started limping in what he thought to be the right direction.  
  
'I hope the other two are okay.'  
  
***  
  
Duo dodged and swung, dodged and swung, dodged and swung.  
  
"This is getting old, you stubborn Bastard!" Clenching his fist in the air, the ground beneath the beast shook violently. Duo chanted a dark spell and the ground seemed to melt beneath the monster's paws. It sunk into the ground a little and the ground stopped shaking and twisting, capturing the beast's feet.  
  
"That should hold you for awhile."  
  
Duo looked behind him at Heero. The Laden soldier looked to be having the same problems. He watched as Heero sliced into the beast, and then how the gash healed itself.  
  
"This is bad." After checking to see if his beastie was still 'grounded,' Duo ran over to Heero, casting a barrier spell around the two. By the time Duo reached the other boy, he was panting from his magical exertion. 'I'm gonna have a killer headache after this.' "Hey, Heero!" Duo said in fake enthusiasm. "We need to get out of here. These things are being controlled if they're this strong. No way there's any monster who can sustain the pressure of healing spells, as well as speed and other things."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take it that you agree." He glanced over across the forest. "The others already left. Probably headed for Virdle. It's the nearest town."  
  
There were three low growls behind them.  
  
"Guess my magic wore off."  
  
Heero grunted and grabbed Duo's arm. Soon they were darting over fallen logs and foliage.  
  
Heero glanced over his shoulder at the three creatures. One was to the far left, the second right behind them, and third to the far right.  
  
' They aren't giving us any openings but forward. Could they be leading us somewhere?'  
  
Thinking this possible, Heero pulled Duo up against him as they ran. He slipped an arm around his waist and lifted.  
  
"Nani?!" Duo yelped. Not that he minded being crushed against his new friend's body, but still. He wrapped his arms around Heero's neck for support.  
  
"Hn. You're too exhausted to run fast enough," Heero explained. Or maybe he just needed to feel Duo next to him to ease his mind.  
  
From his position, Duo could see a clearing up ahead. He glanced over his shoulder at the beasts. They were approaching fast. Duo's head was pounding by now.  
  
'I wonder how bad Quatre's got it by now.'  
  
"There's building ahead. We'll try and go in there and block them out until we can figure something out," Heero ordered. Duo didn't answer. The chocolate-haired soldier looked down at his braided friend for a few seconds. 'Hn. Clear your mind, Yuy.'  
  
Heero reached the clearing and dashed towards what seemed to be an old beaten down church.  
  
"Not much of a sanctuary," Duo commented.  
  
"Got a better idea?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
They ran inside and Heero, after dropping Duo onto the floor, closed the doors. There was banging and scratching from the outside the minute the doors closed. Heero grabbed a nearby stick and put it through the handles to keep them secure.  
  
Heero leaned his head against the door and slowed his breath. They were safe for a few moments.  
  
"We need to-" Heero was cut off as he was turning around and tripped right over Duo's feet and landed on the other boy. Heero lifted his head and met Duo's violet orbs a few inches away for the second time that night. Duo was lying flat on his back, pressed down form the other's weight. Their legs were tangled and Heero's hands were on the ground entangled in Duo's now loose braid.  
  
"U-um, g-gomen," Duo whispered, and he wondered whether the other boy could here him.  
  
Heero couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy beneath him. He didn't think that hey would ever be in this position again and was reluctant to get up.  
  
Duo was feeling similar emotions.  
  
Grunting Heero rolled off the other boy. He could feel how hot his face had become. 'I'm blushing. What is he doing to me?' He turned and saw Duo slowly sit up, his face also red. 'I'm sure for other reasons though.' He stood and looked around the squalid church. He first worried about the smashed windows. Their 'friends' waiting outside may just find them and gain access inside. The whole church was rotting and defiled. The statues, alter, everything seemed to be collapsing around the boys. Something glittered in front of the altar and Heero approached it. There was a precious red stone embedded in the floor.  
  
"Duo, come see this."  
  
The braided boy came over to Heero. He was still confused about what happened earlier, but decided to dismiss it if that was what Heero was doing. Maybe the other boy wasn't even feeling anything remotely close to what Duo was. And besides that, the church was bringing back unwanted memories.  
  
Duo kneeled and ran his fingers over the stone.  
  
"I think this is what you would call a 'guide jewel.' It's what sorcerers use to control . . ."  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he looked at Heero to see if he realized what he had.  
  
"Can we break it?" Heero's calm voice asked.  
  
"I believe it may be just that easy."  
  
A crashing sound echoed through the musty church. The two boys turned to the church doors crashing in and three figures leap towards them. Keeping his eyes on the three, Heero crushed the stone beneath his boot. The beasts disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"Glad that's over. It suck to survive a war just to be killed by some forest monsters."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"The ever talkative one, ne, Heero?"  
  
Heero just grunted and walked towards the remains of the door. "Let us go to Virdle at once."  
  
"K!" Duo cheerily called. He watched as Heero disappeared outside, then pulled out a small pouch. He collected the remaining pieces of the guide jewel and secured it on his belt.  
  
"Maybe this is what those villagers were rambling about."  
  
***************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***************  
  
Duo: You're ending it right there?  
  
Dea: So?  
  
Quatre: I'm dead!  
  
Dea: You're not dead, just . . . very tired!  
  
Quatre: I'm weak.  
  
Dea: Stop complaining. You and Trowa got a lot of attention! The next chapter will center mainly on Duo and Heero. Angst for Duo! BWAHAHAHA! And maybe we'll find out something about our Atswen guys.  
  
Duo and Quatre: You're EVIL!  
  
Dea: BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Don't forget to R&R! 


End file.
